Piper Halliwell
Piper Halliwell is one of the Charmed ones, the three most powerful witches of all time. She was originally the middle child, but became oldest when her sister Prue was killed. When she became a witch upon finding the Book of Shadows, she gained the ability to freeze her environment. Later, she gained the ability to make objects explode and alter the movement of molecules. As the middle child, Piper served the role of mediatator between her sisters Prue and Phoebe. After Prue died, Prue discovered the existence of a fourth sister, Paige Matthews. During the series, Piper fell in love with her guardian angel, Leo Wyatt, and the two eventually married and had three children together. She was portrayed by Holly Marie Combs. Personality Piper is described as the most kind, caring, and maternal of the four sisters. She can be very sarcastic and quick-witted. Over the years, Piper grew from the meek, shy and very much arbiter middle sister, to a confident, charge-taking, quite comedic cynical woman. Piper was often described as the glue that holds the family together. When it comes to magic, Piper hates the constant demonic attacks and her sacrifice of a normal life. However, Piper knew that being a witch was a part of who she was and came to cherish it in time. Realizing that she would not be able to save innocents without her powers, Piper accepted her destiny as a Charmed One. Appearance Of all four sisters, Piper's appearance changes the least frequently and drastically. However, even these trivial changes reflect how her character changes. *'Hair': For her entire childhood and going into her twenties, Piper sports dark brown hair of a moderate length and bangs. She lets her hair grow and gets a slightly lighter shade. Piper continues to grow her hair and gets light brown highlights during her first pregnancy. The highlights wear off and she wears bangs again. Piper continues to grow her hair and has a loose curl on occasion. Piper lets her hair grow long and cuts it occasionally. In 2050, Piper still has long hair and it turns grey. **'Aliases': As the alias Jenny Bennett, Piper has blonde hair which is generally shorter then the hair of her normal appearance. Her second alias, Jamie Bennett has long brown hair with loose curls. *'Wardrobe': Her fashion sense is conservative during her early twenties. As she grows older she starts to wear more feminine clothes as well as hair gloves on occasion. *'Make-up': Piper wears little to no make-up. She keeps it clean and chooses colors that match her skin and lips closely. She only wears more make-up than usual for parties and other events. Powers & Abilities Basic Powers Spell Casting:The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. Potion Making:The ability to brew potions. This is considered Piper's specialty, due to her love and skill for cooking. Scrying:The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. Active Powers Molecular Immobilization:The ability to slow down molecules to the point that they freeze. This power works on almost all objects and beings, except certain upper-level demons such as The Triad. This is Piper's primary power which she channels through her hands. Molecular Combustion :The ability to speed up molecules to the point that they explode. This power advanced so much that she is able to destroy Upper-Level Demons. It is considered Piper's strongest and most frequently used power. *'Deviation' :The ability to manipulate your current magical power to deflect energies back in the direction it came from that are thrown in the targeted direction of the deviator. Piper is capable of this through the use of her Molecular Combustion power. *'Molecular Acceleration' :The ability to reverberate molecules at a speed which causes them to rapidly heat up and sometimes become disordered; this can often result in either melting or ignition. Piper gained this ability in 2008 when she wanted to blow up the Source of All Evil in the form of a Golem. Other Powers The Power of Three:The collective power of Piper and her sisters which enhances their powers. High Resistance:The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm, surviving otherwise lethal attacks. Temporary Powers:Powers that Piper temporarily gained when she was transformed into or swapped powers with other beings. Gallery The Charmed Ones Using A Magic Spell.gif Charmed Ones Using Their Powers.gif Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Magic Category:Siblings Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Spouses Category:Selfless Category:Charismatic Category:In Love Category:Elementals Category:Lethal Category:Genius Category:Parents Category:Comic Relief Category:Outright Category:Female Category:Neutral Good Category:Twin/Clone Category:Successful Category:Betrayed Category:Leaders Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes